This is happening
by phayte1978
Summary: Bakugou had his sights set on one thing- Kirishima.


He was going to fuck Kirishima tonight.

That was all Bakugou knew.

* * *

He did not know when this realization hit him. It wasn't that he was pining over his friend, or that he was even crushing on him. They were working out- as they always where, then got to contact fighting training and it hit him.

Well it was actually Kirishima who had hit him- square in the damn chest, taking that moment of his hesitation for granted. Bakugou found himself ass down, and he was staring at that overly all too smug look on Kirishima's face.

Yes, he wanted to fuck this man- and fuck him hard.

Snarling, Bakugou balled his fist and lept back in the air. Screaming, he lunged himself at Kirishima, being met with a ring of laughter and hardened skin against him. A toothy, dumb grin- and yes, Bakugou wanted to fuck his friend.

What he did was wait til Kirishima had the upper hand to bring it up. It did not take long- he hated how damn good Kirishima was getting at hand to hand combat. Back on his ass, Kirishima looming over him- that dumbfuck grin on his face.

"I'm going to fuck you tonight," Bakugou said with all the confidence in the world.

That was when Kirishima momentarily loosened his grip and Bakugou had the upper hand once more, pinning Kirishima to the mat, smirking at him.

"That was a dirty trick!" Kirishima whined, struggling under Bakugou.

But the thing was- he was not joking. To prove his point, Bakugou pressed his thigh between Kirishima's legs, adding pressure to his crotch.

"Who said it was a trick?" Bakugou asked before letting Kirishima go and standing up.

"So wait… what?" Kirishima asked, confused and scratching the back of his head.

"Did you go deaf?" Bakugou asked. "I said, I am going to fuck you tonight."

"Do I get a say in this?" Kirishima asked.

"I'd prefer if you said yes," Bakugou said over his shoulder as he grabbed his towel and headed out the training room. He was not in the mood for idle chit chat or to discuss what he had said. He was to the point- and that point was him being balls deep inside Kirishima.

* * *

The rest of the day went as any other day did. They went to class, and the time rattled on. Bakugou felt good about himself as he had aced another test, and knew what the night was leading too. During lunch, he made a point of putting his hand on Kirishima's thigh- watching how Kirishima turned red and almost choked on his food.

"Settle the fuck down," Bakugou growled.

"After what you said this morning?" Kirishima gasped.

"Exactly," he said, and left it at that.

He didn't want shit to change with them. Kirishima was his best and closest friend. They trained and they studied together- he even found he was not bothered by Kirishima laying around his room, bending the corners in his mangas so he didn't lose his place.

"So… are you like horny or something?" Kirishima whispered to him.

A hard squeeze on Kirishima's thigh- and Bakugou never answered- because yes, he was fucking horny.

* * *

That night when everyone had gone off to their rooms- Bakugou laid back in his bed, reading a manga- he knew Kirishima would be knocking on his door soon. He was sure it was curiosity of if Bakugou meant what he said.

Bakugou didn't speak to hear his own voice. He stated what he wanted to do. There were no riddles or games.

He heard the knock and didn't even respond, knowing full and well Kirishima would just let himself in.

"Hey," Kirishima said, peeking his head in- seeing Bakugou laid back on his bed, manga in hand.

A grunt and Bakugou finished the page, then set his manga down. He almost wanted to laugh at the way Kirishima would not look him in the eye, and just stared at his own feet- shuffling back and forth. Standing from the bed, Bakugou walked over where Kirishima was and put his finger under his chin, meeting Kirishima's red eyes.

"You good with this?" he asked, then as Kirishima gulped- he slowly nodded his head. That all knowing smirk coming across Bakugou's face as he licked his lips, moving his gaze down to Kirihsima's mouth where he was chewing his bottom lip.

Kirishima was a very good looking guy- he would never deny that. Even as he stood there in his plain white shirt, red pajama pants, and hair hanging down in his face- Bakugou liked the way his body was formed, and how good he looked wearing almost nothing.

Kirishima worried his bottom lip more with his teeth, and Bakugou brought his thumb up to pull down his lip and stop him from chewing it more. Rubbing his thumb over Kirishima's lip, he stared at Kirishima- letting their eyes lock for a moment.

Leaning in, he wasn't gentle with the kiss. He pressed his mouth firmly to Kirishima's- leaving his thumb pressed onto his chin. Pushing his body towards Kirishima's, he backed him to the wall- pressing tight against him. Kirishima was holding his waist, but his hands were stiff on his body. Pulling his thumb down on Kirishima's chin, he worked his mouth open and quickly plunged his tongue into Kirishima's mouth.

Tasting toothpaste, he figured Kirishima had gotten himself ready for this. An internal smirk, and Bakugou was pressing his thigh back between Kirishima's legs, giving his crotch a little bit of pressure.

A soft moan leaving Kirishima and Bakugou felt his chell swell a tad bit more. Kirishima was his for the taking. Hands off of Kirishima's face, one rested against his throat, the other moving down his side. Feeling that familiar stir in his belly, Bakugou grunted into Kirishima's mouth, pressing his hips firmer against Kirishima.

He wanted Kirishma to _feel _him. To know that he was being turned on by this. A whimper from Kirishima- though his hands still unmoving on his waist.

Taking the initiative, Bakugou slid his hand under Kirishima's shirt- feeling how warm his skin was. By the looks of Kirishima's arms and neck- he had scrubbed himself raw in the shower. There was that faint hint of soap and shampoo lingering.

Deepening the kiss, Bakugou continued to move his hand up on Kirishima's body- palming at his pectorals before his thumb rubbed over his nipple. A long whine and he felt Kirishima stir. Pulling back, Bakugou opened his eyes, seeing the way Kirishima's eyes were darkening up- almost hazing over.

"Touch me, dammit!" he growled.

Hands moving on his waist and Bakugou rubbed his thumb back over Kirishima's nipple. A small whine and he was kissing Kirishima again. There was something in the way Kirishima's lips pouted when he looked at him- making him want to kiss him more.

His tongue moving over the rounded points of Kirihsima's teeth and Bakugou was moaning himself- always wondering what his teeth would be like kissing him. Finally- Kirishima's hands moved up his sides, and around his back- holding him tightly.

He could feel how turned on Kirishima was- but he wanted him to do more. Breaking from the kiss, Bakugou kissed his jaw and down his neck. There was heavy breathing in his ear as he lightly sucked at Kirishima's skin.

"Loosen up," he whispered into Kirishima's ear, taking a handful of his shirt and tugging at it. Removing Kirishima's shirt, he stood back, his hands roaming over tight skin and bulked muscle. A flush spread down to Kirishima's chest- his nipples pebbled perfectly on his body.

He had seen Kirishima topless more than he saw him wearing clothes- but this was different. He had never seen the blush that covered Kirishima's body as this did. A hand reaching out, cupping his cheek and Bakugou found himself leaning into it.

Meeting Kirishima's eyes, Bakugou licked his lips then moved his hands back down Kirishima's body. Eyes growing large and Bakugou was holding the waistband to Kirishima's pajama pants.

"Like I said this morning… I'm going to fuck you," Bakugou growled, his mouth back on Kirishima's as he was met with a deep, low moan. Moving his hands under Kirishima's pajama pants, he almost laughed when he was met with no underwear. _So Kirishima was prepared._

Wrapping his fingers around Kirishima's cock- noticing how Kirishima had pulled off their kiss, his head falling on Bakugou's shoulder- moaning loudly, made him smirk. A couple pulls on Kirishima's cock and he moved his hands off of him- tugging pajama pants down.

It was a small whine and fuck it if Bakugou didn't feel his knees growing weak from it. Turning Kirishima, he pushed him towards the bed, letting him fall back on it. Resting his hands on Kirishima's naked thighs, Bakugou bent over him- kissing him. He liked how Kirihsima responded to his kiss- the little noises and sounds he made with each touch.

Falling to his knees next to the bed- he spread Kirishima's legs a bit more. That far away look in Kirishima's eyes was back as he stared down at him. Grabbing Kirishima's cock, stroking him as the precum wet his palm- and Bakugou smirked up at him. He liked how he was being looked at right now- as if he were a fucking god.

Opening his mouth, he licked up Kirishima's shaft- hearing the long drawn out sigh and Kirishima falling fully back onto the bed. The way his thighs shook as Bakugou mouthed at the side of his cock. Dark, neatly trimmed pubes that just barely curled resting against Kirishima's body- and Bakugou teased over them with his fingertips.

"Fuck! Bakugou!" Kirishima gasped, his hands moving into his hair, gently pulling.

"Look at me," Bakugou growled- prompting Kirishima to lift and rest back on his elbows.

Opening his mouth, he slowly took Kirishima's cock into his mouth. He swore he saw Kirishima's eyes almost roll back into his head. A loud moan filling his room as he slowly sucked down his cock. The way Kirishima's cock pulsed in his mouth- only filling his damn pride a little bit more.

Kirishima was thick and long- making Bakugou drool all down his shaft as he sucked him down. He did not care how fucking messy it got, or how lewd it all sounded, he wanted Kirishima to hear him gagging on his cock.

Pushing his cock further down his throat- he did gag. Which prompted Kirishima to pull on his hair to let up some. That fierce look in Bakugou's eyes and he fought against the tugging at his scalp. Gagging, he felt his throat constricting- but kept his eyes locked with Kirishima's as he did.

"Fuck!" Kirishima groaned, then fell back against the bed again.

Bakugou let up a bit, bobbing his head up and down Kirishima's cock- tasting how much he leaked into his mouth, feeling how heavy his own cock was growing in his pants. A wet slurp and he let off Kirishima's cock, palming himself over his pants. "Now I'm going to fuck you," he stated, standing up, and pulling his pants down.

Kirishima sat up, burying his head into Bakugou's abdomen, kissing and licking at his skin- hands moving around his body as he did. Bakugou stood there, a moan leaving his own lips when he felt the tease of Kirishima's tongue over his cock head.

Grabbing the back of Kirishima's hair, he glared down. "Fucking tease!"

"Who said I was teasing?" Kirishima asked, raising an eyebrow while his hand move to grab at his cock. His hands were so rough and calloused around his cock- giving it the best damn sensation as he gripped Bakugou almost too hard and stroked him.

He had to wonder what Kirishima's teeth would be like. If it was anything like their kiss was…

"Then do it," he said, running his hands through Kirishima's hair- almost amazed how that part of him was so soft.

A grin and Kirishima was teasing his tongue around his cock head- pressing the tip of his tongue at the slit on the top of his cock- making Bakugou hiss. Pulling back- there was a thin clear line running from his cock to Kirishima's tongue- a mixture of spit and precum. Teeth gleaming and Kirishima licked his lips before sucking on the end of his cock.

And fuck if that did not feel amazing. Kirishima's teeth grazing over the head of his cock- rounded points that were not sharp, but just the right sensation- and Bakugou moaned.

He wanted to choke Kirishima on his cock. Fistful of red hair, and he pushed Kirishima's head- surprised when he was met with Kirishima's nose flush at his pubes.

"Fucking hell," he moaned, before Kirishima pulled back, and popping off his cock- grinning up at him.

"I can harden my throat a bit… takes away my gag," Kirishima said, a smile of pride spreading over his face.

"Fucking amazing," he said- pushing Kirishima back against the bed, and reaching over on his table to get the lube. "Flip over."

That flush spreading back over Kirishima as he turned over, lifting up to his knees so his ass stuck out. Bakugou growled at the sight, leaning in and sucking at the soft flesh under Kirishima's bottom. Tight lines of muscle- but Bakugou found one spot that wasn't tight. Sucking and biting, he heard Kirishima turn his head into the mattress- almost screaming. Sucking more at the back of Kirishima's thigh- Bakugou was enjoying the small marks he was leaving behind. Kirishima wasn't all that pale- but his skin brightened up beautifully with marks.

Pulling back to admire his work- and he saw how hard Kirishima was breathing. His body quivering as he fought to keep his knees under him.

A fuck all if his ass was not perfect either. Kirishima always had that fabric tied around his waist in his hero costumes- preferring to show off his chest. Bakugou almost had to wonder why. Kirishima's ass was round and so very fucking tight. Grabbing with his hands, Bakugou squeezed and growled- spreading his cheeks- a red muscle twitching as he did.

Fuck, yes.

Spitting on Kirishima's hole, he let his thumb rub over Kirishima's rim- pressing gently but not pushing in. There was a strangled moan that came from Kirisham, and fuck if he wasn't push back against Bakugou's finger.

"Perfect," Baugou said, then spit again- watching the way his finger smeared his spit, glossing up Kirishima's rim.

Pressing a bit harder- his finger slipped right in. It made Kirishima whine and grab onto the bedding while pressing back against him. It was so fucking hot and Bakugou felt his cock pulse just watching his finger sink into Kirishima.

"So needy," Bakugou growled, sliding his finger out and pouring lube over Kirishima's wet rim. This time he pushed in two fingers- really enjoying how vocal Kirishima was. Each press of his fingers and Kirishima as pushing back against his hand.

It was hot as hell. Slapping his hand down on Kirishima's bottom- he noticed there was not much give, no jiggle. "Your ass is so fucking tight," Bakugou growled, watching as his hand print bloomed over Kirishima's skin.

"Baku… gou!" Kirishima whined.

Pushing a third finger in, he felt the way Kirishima wrapped around his fingers- soft and warm on the inside. He was ready to just plunge in and fuck Kirishima through his mattress.

"...fuck," he whispered, removing his hand and stroking over his own cock.

Looking over where Kirishima's head was turned, his mouth slightly open and eyes tightly shut- the way his ass was stuck up in the air- he growled softly.

Moving so he was flush behind him, Bakugou slide his cock between Kirishima's ass cheeks- watching the head of his cock peek out then slide back down.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima begged, making him only smirk.

Grabbing the base of his cock, he pressed at Kirishima's rim- feeling the muscle twitch against him. Both of them held their breath as he breached in- feeling that tight heat encase his cock.

"Ah fuck!" Bakugou hissed- Kirishima felt way better than he had imagined.

"Hah!" Kirishima gasped, pushing up onto his arms, his back arching as he looked over his shoulder. The way his hair was mused around his head, his lips swollen and his eyes so dark- made Bakugou want to sink deeper into him.

Holding his hips, Bakugou slowly pressed in- a soft moan leaving as he did. Kirishima was so tight around him, yet he was so damn soft. He didn't know Kirishima had a soft side to him.

"Hah! Katsuki!" Kirishima moaned, reaching his hand under him, stroking his cock as he pushed back against Bakugou.

His own hips where flush to Kirishima's ass now, reaching as far into him as he could. Taking a deep breath, trying to somewhat ground himself- leaning over Kirishima's back, meeting swollen lips in an awkward angled kiss. "You feel fucking amazing," Bakugou growled, before rising back up and slowly pulling out.

Slamming back in, Kirishima roared- his head falling back to the mattress. Bakugou kept a tight grip on his hips- continuing to slam into him. He felt so tight and warm around his cock- he pushed back in perfect timing.

Both of them moaning and Kirishima stroking his cock more- calling out "Katsuki" over and over. It all made Bakugou's head swell a bit more. This was exactly what he wanted this morning. Slapping down on Kirishima's other ass cheek- hearing the louder moan from Kirishima- and Bakugou felt his own toes curling.

He was not letting up the hard, pounding thrust. "C'mon… Eijiro," Bakugou growled, only for Kirishima to turn his head, scream into his mattress while his body shook. The hand under Kirihsima's body stopped as he just shook.

Kirishima had gotten so fucking tight around his cock- his quirk for a mere second surfacing, almost biting at Bakugou's cock that moment. A loud groan, and Bakugou's chest was pressed onto Kirishima's back- his cock spilling deep inside Kirishima.

He felt his heart racing, and for a moment his vision was blurred. His cock pulsed more while Kirishima's bottom only seemed to tighten around him, milking him. He was laid out over Kirishima's back, panting into his neck.

"Fuck…" he whispered, only to met with a small whimper.

Giving himself another moment, Bakugou's body humming as Kirishima's still shook- he pulled out, smirking at how tight Kirishima was holding his rim- trying to keep his cum was leaking out. Rolling over onto his side- he slapped down on Kirishima's bottom, hearing a yelp and seeing a bit of cum seep out.

Leaning over, Bakugou pushed back Kirishima's hair from his face, seeing his brows knit as his breathing was unsteady. "Relax," he said.

Shaking his head, Kirishima buried his face into the mattress.

"Let me see my cum leak out of you," Bakugou whispered in his ear, biting at the lobe.

A groan and he watched as Kirishima relaxed his body- and sure enough, his cum was leaking out.

Falling back onto the bed, his let his hands roam over Kirishima's body, then slipped his fingers between his cheeks- smearing his cum.

"Bakugou…" Kirishima whined.

A chuckle and Bakugou didn't stop- even sliding his finger back in Kirishima, just to hear him whine more.

"You're such an asshole!" Kirishima whined.

"Yeah, but you already knew this," Bakugou said, pulling his hand back and reaching onto the floor to grab his shirt and clean his fingers. Tossing his shirt on Kirishima's bottom, he let him clean himself up a bit before they both just laid there. Bakugou stared up at his ceiling, waiting for his heart to settle.

"Fuck that was great," Bakugou said.

"Yeah," Kirishima breathed.

Turning, Bakugou kissed at Kirishima's brow, curling into his pillow. Neither of them said anything, and he just laid there, staring at red messy hair. His eyes wandering down Kirihsima's ass- to his full tight ass. This was exactly what he had wanted this morning.

**Notes: Obviously I do not use a beta- this is a hobby I do for fun and hope you enjoyed it!**  
**Kudos and Comments are what keep me going! Leave me some love!**  
**I can be found in different platforms!**  
**Twitter - Phayte Tumblr - Phaytesworld**


End file.
